We Danced
by Princess Srah
Summary: Truth or dare next chapter!!!! I'm working as fast as i can! to get to the dance! lol
1. We're Thinking We're gonna Dance

A/N-- you guessed it another Harry and Hermione story!  
  
Summery: Hermione Granger and Angelina Johnson (She's on the Quidditch team) are friends and there is a dance coming up Oliver Wood (Captain of Gryffindor Team) and Harry Potter have their eyes on them Harry wants to go with Hermione and Oliver wants to go with Angelina.But Oliver and Harry don't think that Hermione and Angelina like them like that.  
  
We Danced  
  
Two weeks before Christmas was the day the staff had announced that there was to be a dance. Harry looked at Hermione as soon as Professor Mc Gonagall. Hermione didn't seem to notice. She finally looked back to see Harry looking at her. She quickly smiled, turned away and blushed.  
  
Across the table Oliver and Angelina were whispering about something.it sounded like Quidditch strategies. As soon as the assembly was over Harry met up with Oliver and asked.  
  
" Hey Oliver, what were you and Angelina talking about?" Harry Asked.  
  
" Quidditch strategies." Oliver replied.  
  
"Oh." Was all Harry could say. "So do you have anyone in mind to go to the dance with, Oliver?" Harry quickly said.  
  
" Well." Oliver thought I really want to go with Angelina but I'm not sure if anyone asked her already.and what about you, Potter?  
  
Harry knew the answer to that question; it was simple. " Hermione Granger." Harry said very confidently. But then is confidence melted. " But she only thinks of me as 'the best friend' type."  
  
" Oh, but do you know that as a fact?!" Oliver said slyly.  
  
" No, but it's obvious. She always refers to me as her best friend nothing more..." Harry said.  
  
"Well she could be hiding it, you know how girls are; always keeping secrets!" Oliver said in a humorous tone just before he followed Angelina into the Library.  
  
" Oh, I can see where this is going!" Harry said, rolling his eyes with a smile on his face.  
  
Harry went into the Gryffindor common room and saw Ron his second best friend and is best fiend talking. All he heard was.  
  
"Hermione, will you make me the happiest person alive and go to the dance with me?" Ron said.  
  
OOOOO cliffhanger!!!! Ha, ha, ha, ha! I'll post chapter 2 if I get some good reviews! Be nice!!!! Tell me what you think is going to happen! Like what will Hermione say and do? What will Harry say and do? Any thoughts? R/R thanks!! Luv y'all!!!,  
  
~*~Sarah~*~ 


	2. We Gonna Dance Soon

Chapter 2 Yes, We Will Dance!  
  
Hermione was flattered but. " Ron, I'm so sorry but.I really am hoping for someone else to ask me. I'm sorry!"  
  
She ran out of the room to the girls' dorm rooms. (A.N I don't know what to call them give me a break). Harry couldn't believe she said "No" to one of her best friends just for some other guy to ask her.  
  
"Ron." Harry started "What was that all about?"  
  
"I dunno, I just really like her and.." He looked at the coffee table, at all of the candy "OOOOOO candy!!!! YaY!!!!"  
  
Harry decided Ron really didn't like her all that much if he put candy before her. Harry just went upstairs and went to bed.  
  
The next morning her went downstairs and saw (again) Oliver and Angelina talking. It was about 5 in the morning.  
  
" What are you guys doing up so early" Harry asked right before he yawned.  
  
" Nothing just talking about classes being cancelled today!" Oliver said  
  
Harry looked so happy he went to wake Ron up but he was already up eating Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans.  
  
"Ron! Classes are cancelled today!" Harry said very excitedly.  
  
"Cool" Was all Ron could say.  
  
Harry went back downstairs to go talk to Oliver and Angelina and tell them about how Hermione turned down Ron's proposal.  
  
"Hey guess what?!" Harry said  
  
"I dunno what do I look like a mind reader," Angelina said jokingly.  
  
"Hermione got asked out by Ron. and she turned him down!" Harry said.  
  
"And that's good news how?!" Angelina said  
  
"Harry likes Hermione, Duh, It's so obvious!" Oliver said coolly.  
  
" Oh I see now! Can I tell her?!" Angelina said anxiously.  
  
"NO!!!!" Harry shouted.  
  
Little did they know Hermione woke up and went down stairs.  
  
"What's going on?!" she continued, " I heard shouting."  
  
" Oh it was nothing Harry and Angelina were arguing."  
  
"About what" Hermione asked  
  
"Ummmmmmmmmmm.. Our practice yesterday and who did the best." Oliver said slyly.  
  
Angelina rolled her eyes.  
  
"Okay then., Oh yeah does he know yet?!"  
  
"Does who know what" Oliver said.  
  
"Nothing.....And no he doesn't" Angelina said  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well there is chapter two I'm working on chapter 3 now R/R Thank you!!!!! Hope ya'll liked it I'm still planning on a lot more chapters in the near future so I'll keep ya updated! Warning! I have school so that might slow me down but I'll do my best!  
  
Love ya'll, ~*~Sarah~*~ 


	3. COMMON DANCE ALREADY!

Chapter 3 Common Dance Already!  
  
Hermione looked very angry with Angelina.  
  
"Why don't you ask him, you retard?" Hermione said. (A.N. no offence to any Angelina fans)  
  
"Because he doesn't think of me that way! I'm just another decoy in his plot to get the Quidditch.Oops" Angelina ran up the stairs to the girls' dorms.  
  
" Oh Great! Now look what you two did! Angelina wait for me!!!" Hermione ran up the stairs to try to talk some sense into Angelina.  
  
"You know Oliver, I'll probably never understand girls!" Harry said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Harry you have to understand something,...umm.... never mind you're only a kid."  
  
Well classes started and Hermione, Harry, Wood and Angelina got back together (A.N. Please don't take that the wrong way!) and were walking down the halls together to lunch. They always seemed to talk about the oddest things like what boys in the locker rooms wore boxers or briefs (that was just Hermione and Angelina) and a lot about books and muggle devices and just life in general.  
  
"OH MY GOD! NO WAY!" shouted Angelina.  
  
"Oh yes he does, Angelina" Said Oliver  
  
"So Harry you're telling me Marcus Flint wears whitey tighteys?!!!" Hermione asked almost ready to burst with laughter."  
  
"Well it's not like I look but it's kinda hard to miss when he's running around the locker room saying 'I love Katie Bell, She's so hot and mine!'" Harry said while rolling his eyes.  
  
Angelina and Hermione shouted "OH MY GOD MARCUS LIKES BELL!! AAAAH THAT'S JUST PRICELESS!!!!!!!!!!" they all started laughing.  
  
"Angelina...I wanted to ask you something and..... um I.. um......." Harry had never seen Wood this nervous.  
  
"Yes.....go on....." said Angelina.  
  
"Umm.......never mind, Angelina." Wood said as if looking like he had just lost the Quidditch cup. "Oliver....I.....ummm....uhhhhh...yeah....ummmmmmm....uhhh....never mind, forget I said anything." Angelina said and turned away.  
  
"Wait Angelina......What I was going to say was.....I....uhhhhhhh.......I Love you!"  
  
Hermione sighed very happily. Harry smiled knowing Oliver loved Angelina for as long as he had known Oliver (more commonly known as Wood).  
  
"You....do?!" said Angelina as if she had just died and went to heaven.  
  
"Yes Angelina I really, truly, deeply, love you."  
  
Oliver went forward to go kiss Angelina. Angelina closed her eyes and all of a sudden, you guessed it, the worst person came along Snape.  
  
"What's going on here? Oliver?" Snape said.  
  
"Oh nothing Professor." Oliver said.  
  
"Good!" Then Snape walked away.  
  
Angelina and Oliver came together. To form a deep passionate kiss. Hermione looked at Harry long and hard. She thought to herself : What's wrong with you girl he's so hot, he's the nicest guy you know and, and he's your best friend. Hermione shuddered at her thoughts "best friend" that was the problem he WAS her Best friend nothing more, nothing less.  
  
Sorry a lot of fluff and cute stuff in this chapter but I like fluff and if anybody has a problem with it they'll have to discuss it with Mr. Fluffy Bunny (My stuffed animal rabbit that's really fluffy) lol Hope you enjoyed! I need help on chapter 4 thanx to all my hommies that review!! Luv all!!! You ppl r so nice to me!!! Lol (I hope that doesn't change!) Okay I'm rambling again! JUST REVIEW!!! THANKIES!!!  
  
~ ~*~ Sarah~*~ 


	4. Sorry No Dance Yet We're Gonna Play a Mu...

Sorry Not Yet We're Gonna play a Muggle Game! (Maybe)  
  
Well 3 hours later Angelina and Wood were still kissing and Hermione and Harry fell asleep cuz they were so board. (A.N. don't ask). Harry woke up and saw that they were STILL kissing.  
  
"How are they breathing?" he asked himself. "....And why does he have all of the luck?" he said to whoever felt like listening.  
  
"You say sumptin', Potter?" Oliver broke away from Angelina and his "moment" or should I say "Hour or three".  
  
"No, nothing" Harry replied.  
  
"Okay then?...." Oliver went right back to kissing Angelina.  
  
"Oh my God!!!" Harry said while he rolled his eyes.  
  
Harry decided to wake Hermione up. It was getting late (A.N. Don't ask how 3 hours turned into 9 o'clock P.M, my story my rules! lol) so he woke he up and then they went upstairs to find Seamus exercising his wand wrist movements.  
  
"I can't seem to get this spell right!!!" Said Seamus still staring crossly at his wand.  
  
"What is the spell?" Hermione said. But before Seamus could answer he mumbled a few words under his breath and..............  
  
  
  
"BOOM!"  
  
You guessed it the "spell" blew up in his face! (Again)  
  
"You know guys, we never do anything interesting...." Hermione started blowing smoke away from her face.  
  
"Your one to talk, Hermione" Ron came up the stairs  
  
"Shut up!! Ron!!! Well anyway....." Hermione cleared her throat. "I think we should play truth or dare with all of our friends sometime........it would be......ummmmmmm interesting."  
  
"That would be cool!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, Hermione I'll go get some of my friends and I'll talk Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle to coming." Ron said.  
  
"Let's meet here around.....let's say around 10 p.m."  
  
"Okay!!!" they all said. They all went to go find people to play.  
  
"Hopefully Ron can get Draco to play.....I mean I can really get some revenge on him!!!" Harry said as he and Hermione walked down the long staircases. Hermione just smiled and thought long and hard about Harry. She seemed to.......somehow be getting attracted to him.  
  
Hermione thought......... "It's just a crush, that's all he's your friend you can't like him besides he likes Cho. So in a couple of days you'll probably think back and say to yourself 'why did I think I ever like him more than a friend'"  
  
Little did she know that.......It wouldn't change! ~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sorry peeps that was a short one but it's 3:00 in the morning and I'm tired so I'm going to sleep~~ Happy 2003!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks to all of my reviews so far!!! Like: (drum role please): ~ lol  
  
Granger2008 Miah Tolensky kawaii-kirei Gothictheatrevampire Kiku Dana Dancer Punky Blondie AngelinaJohnson (lol) K8ylady  
  
And a lot of others but I don't know if ya want me to put ya in here cuz ya weren't signed in so I wasn't sure. (no offence) NEXT CHAPTER TRUTH OR DARE!!! OOOOOO!! ANY truth or dare suggestions? I'll try to put most of them in if I get any!! Lol C-ya ~*~Sarah~*~ 


End file.
